


Sugar

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, challenge, lines from song are used in it but not like...actual song, songfic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: Matsukawa meets Hanamaki in gay club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [MeCrossYou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou) challenged me to write hanamatsu + [Sugar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvC_0foemLY)" by Robin Schulz. We call it songfic challenge, but it doesn't necessary have to follow the "plot" of the song. The rules are to use the name of the song as a title and at least a few lines of lyrics somewhere in the fic itself.

Matsukawa sits down and gulps down half of his cup of sake. Iwaizumi quirks an eyebrow at him, sipping his beer. 

"You alright?" 

"Ooh." Matsukawa closes his eyes and rubs them, grunting. He takes a deep breath and looks at Iwaizumi. Then, he lets out another "Ooh." 

"Lost ability to talk?" 

"Ooh, baby," Matsukawa says, his words obviously directed at someone else who isn't even here. He rubs his face with his hands and lifts a cup of sake to his twirled lips again. "Hajime, why did I go to Shinjuku Ni-Chome yesterday? Why?" 

Iwaizumi lets out a sigh and leans back in his chair. He feels a little smile tugging at his lips at the beginning of another of Matsukawa's stories. 

"Because you wanted to get some drinks and flirt with some men. Shinjuku Ni-Chome happens to be full of gay clubs, maybe _that_ 's why." 

"Ooh," Matsukawa says, a stupid smile coming to his face. "Always helpful Hajime." 

"So?" Iwaizumi asks, not sure if this time Matsukawa's story is going to be really good or absolutely the worst. He never tells of the mediocre ones, they're no fun. 

"Okay," Matsukawa starts with a fast lick on his lips. He takes another deep breath. "First of all, pink hair that actually does look great. Also, he's got cherry lips and angel eyes," he says, and Iwaizumi snorts. Matsukawa frowns at him. "And he knows exactly how to tantalize, it's not funny. I thought I will be teased to death. I mean, we flirted a bit at the club, danced and all, and then left, obviously." Matsukawa rolls his eyes with a shrug. A grin is twirling at his lips and his fingers on the cup can't stay still. "For your information, I have never gotten such a good blowjob in some alley. I mean, Hajime, an _alley_. I'm the guy who plays it safe, but I had sex in a fucking alley and it was amazing. He just got me danger by design, you know what I mean?" 

"I don't," Iwaizumi says with a laugh. "You're talking nonsense." 

Matsukawa snickers, then takes a deep breath again and leans forward. 

"He was something mystical in those coloured lights of stupid neon signs. So far from typical men in the clubs." Matsukawa lets out a heavy sigh and looks Iwaizumi into the eyes. "I think I fell in love. And shit, I didn't even ask for his number." 

"Seduced you and left, huh? What a cold-blooded vixen," Iwaizumi says, his voice with a teasing note. He takes a few sips of the beer and clears his throat. "But take my advice, Issei. Before you play with fire do think twice, okay?" 

Matsukawa laughs. 

"He's not just some fire. He's more grand. Like explosion? Bomb, boom." 

"Then don't be surprised if you get burned." 

"Ooh." Matsukawa gulps down the remains of sake and smirks. "But it's the ultimate feeling," he says, his eyes sparkling, and Iwaizumi lets out another laugh. 

"You're insane." 

\- 

Matsukawa finds the pink haired guy in the same gay club again, and he feels himself smile. He waits until the other notices him, a matching smirk appearing on his face as well. It's satisfying to watch how the guy tells something to a man who is sitting next to him, and points at Matsukawa with his chin as part of explanation. Then, he stands up and walks up to Matsukawa. 

"Fancy seeing you here again," he says, his hips slowly starting to swing in the rhythm of music. "Missed me?" 

Matsukawa moves his hands to the guy's waist and pulls him closer. He leans forward, brushing his lips against the other's ear. "Of course," he whispers. 

The guy hums, then he pulls back a bit to look at Matsukawa's face. He grins. 

"Let's get out of here." 

They don't go to alley this time, and the guy drags Matsukawa away from the direction of the closest love hotel, smiling at him when he says he lives close by and he has the best bed ever. Matsukawa doesn't protest. Instead, he slings his arm around the guy's shoulders and leans in to kiss his jaw. It's addicting. For some reason the guy makes Matsukawa think of flowers, but he can't put his finger on why exactly. He wonders if they did something flower-related last time, but his mind doesn't give him any clues. They were a bit drunk, though Matsukawa's not sure if more on alcohol or on each other. 

"Inviting me home on our second date," Matsukawa says when the guy opens the door to his apartment. "I must have swooned you hard." 

"You did. Look at yourself. Charming and alluring everyone's desire. Of course I had to get you for myself." The guy laughs, taking off his shoes and grabbing Matsukawa's hand to lead him inside. "Now you can't run, you can't hide." 

"Sweet talking. No wonder I fell for you," Matsukawa says, licking his lips when he notices the guy's eyes on it. The guy snorts at his words, then he pulls Matsukawa closer and kisses him, hard. 

"You sure talk a lot," he says afterwards. "Can we continue our chat in the bed?" 

Matsukawa laughs. 

"I love how you entice me. Sugar, with just right amount of spice." 

"Finally someone who appreciates it," the guys says with a mischievous smile on his face. He looks Matsukawa up and down and raises his eyebrows. "You wanna strip yourself or need some help?" 

"Oh, come on, of course I want help. You gotta work a little bit to get me, life's not that easy after all." 

"You're an asshole," the guy says, sounding amused. He lets go of Matsukawa's hand and moves his fingers to the waistband of Matsukawa's black jeans. Matsukawa hums, feeling his heart starting to beat fast. 

"Meaning exactly what you want right now?" he intones. "Romantic. I knew I'm falling for the right guy." 

"Fuck you," the guy says, laughing, and Matsukawa feels the sudden urge to kiss him again. He leans forward for it and he says, 

"Fuck me." 

\- 

"So, what was your name again?" Matsukawa asks between pants. "Sugar? Cherry lips?" 

"Is Hanamaki Takahiro really that difficult to remember, _Matsukawa Issei_? Just think of the flowers," Hanamaki says, leaning down for a kiss. "Baby," he adds, and Matsukawa laughs. 

"Hanamaki. Flowers. Cool," he says, tilting his head back and lifting his hips to get in better position. "Now hurry up, sugar." 

Hanamaki laughs before teasingly brushing his fingers down Matsukawa's chest. Then, he complies, and soon Matsukawa hears himself moan. 

He missed _that_. 

Matsukawa forces himself to open his eyes and he focuses on Hanamaki. His pink hair is starting to stick to his forehead and he's biting down on his lip, his eyes shut. His hands are tight on Matsukawa's thighs as he rhythmically moves his hips. Matsukawa curses. 

"Sugar, how you get so fly?" 

He feels rather than hears how Hanamaki chuckles, his movements stilling for a second. He leans down, but when Matsukawa lifts his head for a kiss, Hanamaki pulls away. 

He grins. 

"I don't talk as much as you do." 

"Talking to each other is important part of a healthy relationship," Matsukawa says, fighting a stupid smile on his face. "My sexy voice is what makes _me_ look fly, doesn't it?" 

"I'm tempted to get up and leave, but I'm starting to feel high," Hanamaki says, his sentence ending with a moan. Matsukawa decides to shut up for a while, feeling his heart beating faster and faster with each of Hanamaki's thrusts. 

It's even better than their last time in the alley. 

\- 

"How high?" Matsukawa asks when they're lying next to each other in Hanamaki's bed, which in fact is the best one Matsukawa has ever had sex in. 

Hanamaki takes a deep breath and he turns his head to look at Matsukawa. There's a lazy, satisfied smirk on his face. 

"Higher than the ceiling," he says and he laughs. Matsukawa laughs as well. 

"Give me your number," he asks, propping himself up on his elbow. Hanamaki reaches to wrap his arm around Matsukawa's neck and he pulls him down. 

"I'll give you more than that." 

\- 

"I have a boyfriend," Matsukawa says, hiding his smile behind the cup of sake. Iwaizumi's hand holding his beer stills midway to his mouth and he looks up, raising his eyebrows. 

"Congratulations." He gives Matsukawa a little smile and takes a sip of beer. "What's his name? Do I know him?" 

Matsukawa hums, pretending to be thinking hard. 

"Hanamaki Takahiro. You've heard about him," he says, finally letting his smile show. "Cherry lips, angel eyes-" 

"And knows exactly how to tantalize?" Iwaizumi laughs, gulping down more beer. "The alley blowjob guy. Spicy." 

"Oh, please," Matsukawa says with a snicker, "he's good not only in the alleys. Alley was just a one-go. Makki's sugar with some spice, if you may." 

Iwaizumi laughs again. 

"Makki. Sugar. You actually call him _sugar_." 

Matsukawa chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. There's a satisfied smirk on his face. 

"I've always liked sweets." 

\- 

"No, Issei, stop, I told you that you won't get me tonight," Hanamaki says, but he's laughing and his arms are already wrapping around Matsukawa's torso. Matsukawa grins and he leans in, bringing his hand to Hanamaki's jaw. 

"It's just a kiss." 

"It's never just a kiss," Hanamaki comments, but he doesn't protest. He opens his mouth welcoming Matsukawa's tongue inside, and soon enough he lets out a soft moan, his hips bucking forward for friction. Matsukawa breaks the kiss and he smirks at Hanamaki. 

"I feel so gifted," he says. "You know, my friend told me that I should think twice before I play with fire," he adds, "or I will get burned." 

"Well, baby," Hanamaki shrugs, his lips twirling into a grin, "don't you be surprised then. I mean, not that I'm bragging but I'm pretty hot." 

Matsukawa snorts before he pulls Hanamaki closer for another kiss. 

"I'm not scared of that," he says. "Get me _lifted_." 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you all know that already, but "hana" in Hanamaki means "flower"


End file.
